memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der undurchschaubare Marritza
Ein erkrankter Cardassianer besucht die Station. Kira beschuldigt ihn Kriegsverbrechen während der cardassianischen Besatzung begangen zu haben. Zusammenfassung Teaser Auf der OPS arbeiten Major Kira und Lieutenant Dax zusammen, während sie sich Geschichten aus Ihrer Kindheit erzählen. Während der Arbeiten am Deflektor meldet Dax ein näher kommendes Frachtschiff. Kira nimmt Kontakt zu dem Schiff auf und der kobheerianische Captain des Frachters bittet um Erlaubnis anzudocken. Ihm wird Andockplatz 6 zugewiesen. Daraufhin teilt der Captain des Schiffes mit, dass sich an Bord ein Patient aufhält, der ärztliche Hilfe benötigt. Auf Anfrage von Commander Sisko gibt der Kobheerianer an, dass der Patient an chronischem Kalla-Nohra leidet und keine Medikamente mehr hat. Der Sternenflottenoffizier weist den Frachter-Captain an, den Patienten direkt auf die Krankenstation zu beamen. Dax informiert sofort Doktor Bashir über den Patienten. Ihm ist die Krankheit unbekannt, doch der Doktor will sich im Computer darüber informieren. Daraufhin wendet sich Kira an Sisko. Sie möchte den Patienten sehen, denn sie kennt die Krankheit und weiß, dass sie ausschließlich bei Patienten auftritt, die sich während eines Grubenunglücks im bajoranischen Arbeitslager Gallitep waren, dass Kira mit befreit hatte. Sisko lässt sie gehen. Als Kira auf der Krankenstation ankommt, behandelt Bashir den Patienten gerade. Geschockt stellt der Major fest, dass es ein Cardassianer ist, der dort sitzt. Sofort fordert sie bei Odo ein paar Sicherheitsoffiziere an. Akt I: Kriegsverbrecher Bashir erkundigt sich, weshalb Kira die Sicherheit gerufen hat. Sie bezeichnet den Mann als einen Verbrecher, woraufhin dieser aus der Krankenstation flieht. Odo und seine Männer können ihn aber schon nach wenigen Schritten festnehmen. thumb|Marritzas Festnahme Der Doktor möchte dem Mann medizinisch helfen, doch Kira meint, der soll das in der Arrestzelle tun. Doch der Cardassianer beteuert, dass er nichts getan habe und lediglich aufgrund Kiras hasserfülltem Blick die Flucht ergriffen habe. Doch die Bajoranerin bezeichnet ihn als Kriegsverbrecher. Daraufhin unterhalten sich Sisko, Kira und Odo im Sicherheitsbüro über den Mann, der sich selbst Marritza nennt. Der Sicherheitschef kann ihn auf keiner Liste für Kriegsverbrecher finden. Deshalb will Sisko ihn freilassen. Doch Kira besteht darauf, dass ein Cardassianer, der während des Unglücks in Gallitep anwesend war, ein Kriegsverbrecher sein müsse. Der Commander redet mit dem Gefangenen. Der Cardassianer behauptet, nicht am Kalla-Nohra-, sondern am Pottrik-Syndrom zu leiden. Die Krankheit ähnelt Kalla-Nohra sehr und wird mit dem selben Medikament behandelt. Der Captain des Frachters muss es verwechselt haben. Außerdem gibt Marritza an, nie auf Bajor gewesen zu sein. Er fordert Sisko auf, ihn weiterfliegen zu lassen. Ein in der Nachbarzelle eingesperrter Bajoraner namens Kainon wacht derweil auf und beschwert sich lautstark, da er nicht mit einem Cardassianer in einem Raum sein will. Sisko wundert sich derweil über die ganze Situation. Zurück in seinem Büro spricht der Commander mit Doktor Bashir. Der bestätigt, dass Marritza definitiv am Kalla-Nohra-Syndrom leidet. Er hat dies eindeutig mit einer Bioprobe ermittelt. Laut Bashir ist der Aufenthalt im Arbeitslager Gallitep zur Zeit des Grubenunglücks die einzige Möglichkeit sich mit dieser Krankheit zu infizieren. Auch Kira hat Neuigkeiten. Der bajoranische Außenminister Kaval möchte mit Sisko reden. Er gratuliert dem Commander zu dem großen Dienst, den er Bajor erwiesen hat. Der Minister macht Sisko klar, dass die Bajoraner den Mann haben wollen, egal ob er auf der Liste der Kriegsverbrecher steht oder nicht. Alleine die Anwesenheit während der Zeit ist ihnen genug. Sisko bestätigt widerwillig. Akt II: Untersuchung Auf der Promenade trifft der Commander Major Kira und teilt ihr mit, dass es ihm am liebsten wäre, wenn Odo die Untersuchung leiten würde, da er der Sicherheitschef ist und Kira sicher nicht all zu objektiv ist. Doch die Bajoranerin bittet den Commander im Namen all der Toten und Verwundeten von Gallitep, sie mit der Aufgabe zu betrauen. Schließlich willigt Sisko ein und informiert Odo darüber. Kira begibt sich sofort zum Sicherheitsbüro. Derweil wird der bajoranische Gefangene freigelassen, aber nicht ohne anzumerken, dass er den Cardassianer am liebsten tot sehen möchte. Odo hat inzwischen Nachforschungen über Marritza angestellt und erfahren, dass er der ist, der er vorgibt zu sein. Er hat auf Kora II fünf Jahre lang als Ausbilder an der Militärakademie gearbeitet wo er Datenverarbeitung unterrichtet hat. Kira will, dass er weiter nachforscht. thumb|Kira verhört Marritza Kira begibt sich zu dem Gefangenen und versucht ihm einige Fragen zu stellen, doch der Cardassianer scheint sie mit all seinen Antworten nur provozieren zu wollen. Als sie ihn damit konfrontiert, dass ihm nachgewiesen werden kann, dass er in Gallitep war, gibt er an, dort 14 Jahre lang in der Datenverarbeitung gearbeitet zu haben und sogar von Gul Darhe'el für seine hervorragende Arbeit belobigt worden zu sein. Der Cardassianer gibt an, dass er dies sogar auf der Militärakademie gelehrt habe. Marritza bestätigt, dass Gul Darhe'el sein Vorgesetzter war, aber er behauptet nichts von irgendwelchen Gräueltaten mitbekommen zu haben. Manchmal gab es Schreie, aber nicht mehr. Die Toten im Lager führt er auf Grubenunglücke, Krankheiten und Kämpfe unter den Arbeitern zurück. Von Folterungen und Morden hat er nichts mitbekommen. Aber seinen Ausführungen zu Folge haben sich die Bajoraner wegen Decken, Essen oder Frauen in den harten Zeiten gegenseitig getötet. Major Kira erklärt, dass sie bei der Befreiung von Gallitep dabei war und gesehen hat, was die Cardassianer getan haben. Doch Marritza, der Gul Darhe'el für einen großartigen Mann hält, meint, dass sie nur das sah, was sie sehen sollte. Es war alles von dem Führer des Lagers so arrangiert, dass er Angst und Schrecken verbreitet, ohne selbst Hand an die Bajoraner anzulegen. Der Cardassianer fordert Kira auf, ihn aus der Zelle zu lassen, doch sie lehnt ab. Darauf antwortet er, dass es ihr nicht um Wahrheit, sondern nur um Rache geht. Unterdessen meldet sich Gul Dukat bei Commander Sisko und verlangt die sofortige Freilassung des Gefangenen. Doch Sisko besteht darauf, dass zuerst die Identität geklärt werden muss. Doch Dukat lehnt jegliche Hilfe bei den Nachforschungen ab. Wenn der Mann angibt, Marritza zu sein, dann ist das wohl richtig. Auch wenn er vorher schon gelogen hat. Sisko beharrt aber darauf, dass die Identität geklärt werden muss. Daraufhin bringt der Cardassianer seine Hoffnung zum Ausdruck, dass das Verhältnis zwischen der Föderation und den Cardassianern nicht durch die Verbitterung der Bajoraner gefährdet wird. Außerdem droht Dukat an, dass er Sisko dafür zur Verantwortung zieht, sollte Marritza etwas zustoßen. Auf der Promenade schaut Kira hinaus ins All. Da gesellt sich Dax zu ihr. Sie weiß nicht, ob sie wirklich nach der Wahrheit oder nach Rache sucht. Sie will, dass Marritza schuldig ist. Doch Dax macht ihr Klar, dass Rache Bajor nicht den Frieden bringt, den Kira sucht. Akt III: Falsche Identität Währenddessen arbeiten Chief O'Brien und seine bajoranische Assistentin Neela daran, die Hauptsensoren zu kalibrieren. Odo erstattet Sisko unterdessen Bericht auf der Ops. Der Constable weiß nun, dass es in Gallitep wirklich einen Marritza gab, der in der Datenverarbeitung gearbeitet hat. Alles weist darauf hin, dass der Mann die Wahrheit sagt. Derweil erhält man das, zwischenzeitlich bei den bajoranischen Archiven angeforderte, Bildmaterial über Gallitep. Es handelt sich lediglich um ein einziges Bild das aus dem Lager Gallitep stammt und auf dem Marritza zu sehen ist. Kira weiß, dass Sisko ihn gehen lässt, wenn sich bestätigen sollte, dass er nur der Datenverarbeiter ist. Das macht ihr der Commander auch noch einmal klar. thumb|Bild aus dem Lager Gallitep Dann schauen sich die Offiziere das Bild an. Nachdem der Ausschnitt mit Marritza vergrößert und scharf gestellt wird, stellt sich heraus, dass der Gefangene nicht Marritza ist. Dax beginnt einen anderen Mann zu isolieren. Dieser Mann sieht aus wie der Gefangene. Es ist Gul Darhe'el. Kira stellt den Gefangenen zur Rede. Er ist immer noch sarkastisch und gibt sich nun, da die Wahrheit bekannt ist, als Gul Darhe'el aus. Kira ist zufrieden, dass Bajor endlich den Mörder von Gallitep hat. Derweil versucht der Mann weiterhin, die Bajoranerin zu reizen. Als sie gehen will, erzählt er ihr, wie großartig er als Anführer war und wie klein Kira ist. Auch wenn er nun zum Tode verurteilt wird, wird das die vielen Bajoraner, die er getötet hat, auch nicht wieder zum Leben erwecken. In Odos Büro bringt dieser Kira erst einmal etwas von Quarks maratianischem Seev-Ale. Sie fragt sich, wie viele Verbrecher, die so wie Gul Darhe'el sind, sich noch auf freiem Fuß befinden. Odo nimmt an, dass es eine Menge sind, doch dank Kira gibt es nun einen weniger. Sie berichtet dem Constable, wie stolz der Mann auf seine Taten ist. Major Kira gibt zu, dass sie Gul Darhe'el hasst und sie berichtet, wie sie im Widerstand immer wieder über die Beseitigung solcher Männer nachgedacht haben. Doch nun kann sie nichts tun, wenn er etwas gegen die Shakaar oder den Widerstand sagt. Odo wundert sich, dass der Mann Kiras Name kennt und weiß, dass sie in Shakaars Widerstandszelle war. Der Kommandant eines Arbeitslagers sollte dies nicht wissen. Kira will noch einmal mit ihm reden. Unterdessen forscht der Constable nach, ob und von wem in den letzten Monaten Informationen über Kira eingeholt worden sind. Der Gefangene gibt unterdessen an, dass er die Informationen von Marritza sind und er ihm die Information gab. Besonders die Berichte über die Zerstörung der Widerstandsgruppen haben ihn gefreut. Doch Kira glaubt ihm nicht, dass er ihren Namen von einem alten Bericht her kennt. Darauf entgegnet er, dass er sich erst an den Namen erinnerte, als er schon gefangen genommen war. Akt IV: Die wahre Identität Unterdessen versammeln sich vor Odos Büro Überlebende von Gallitep, um Gerechtigkeit zu erfahren. Odo begibt sich von dort zur Krankenstation. Auf der Krankenstation spricht er mit dem Doktor. Er berichtet, dass vor drei Monaten eine Anfrage von Kora II bezüglich Kira Nerys gestellt wurde. Die Anfrage kam von Aamin Marritza. Odo bittet den Doktor dessen Krankengeschichte anzufordern. thumb|Dukats meldet sich bei Odo Der Constable wird zurück in sein Büro gerufen, da Gul Dukat mit ihm reden will. In dem Gespräch berichtet der Cardassianer, dass es sich bei dem Gefangenen nicht um Gul Darhe'el handeln kann, denn der ist tot. Dukat ist zwar nicht bereit Odo Zugang zu den Daten zu gewähren, doch er selbst hatte an der Beerdigung teilgenommen und das Grab befindet sich unter einem der größten militärischen Denkmäler Cardassias. Der Constable erklärt Dukat, dass der Gefangene selbst behauptet, Darhe'el zu sein. Deshalb möchte Odo die Daten selbst überprüfen. Um Cardassia nicht bloß zu stellen, gewährt Dukat dem Sicherheitschef begrenzten Zugang zu den Daten über Darhe'el. Kira spricht weiter mit dem Gefangenen. Die Bajoranerin gibt an, ums eigene Überleben gekämpft zu haben. Dies nimmt auch der Cardassianer für sich in Anspruch. Allerdings gibt er an, für das Überleben des cardassianischen Imperiums gekämpft zu haben. Dann wird Kira von Odo gerufen. In seinem Büro berichtet der Constable, dass der Mann in der Zelle verhaftet werden wollte. In Siskos Büro gibt Odo dann einen Bericht. Der wahre Gul Darhe'el starb vor sechs Jahren im Schlaf. Kira bezweifelt dies und glaubt, dass die Dokumente gefälscht sind. Doch Odo kann belegen, dass der Mann nicht Darhe'el ist, denn der hat das Kalla-Nohra-Syndrom. Darhe'el jedoch konnte es nicht haben, da er zur Zeit des Grubenunglücks auf Cardassia war, um die Medaille für besondere Verdienste entgegen zu nehmen. Kira will das nicht glauben. Sie ist fest davon überzeugt, dass der Gefangene Gul Darhe'el ist und sie will ihn nach Bajor ausliefern, doch Sisko weigert sich, denn es spricht alles dafür, dass es sich nicht um Gul Darhe'el handelt und der Mann sich gefangennehmen lassen wollte. thumb|Kainon tötet Marritza In dem Moment stößt Doktor Bashir zu den Dreien. Er bringt das Puzzle zusammen und berichtet, dass Marritza seit fünf Jahren ein Mittel nimmt, das nach kosmetischen Operationen benutzt wird. Marritza hat sich verändern lassen, um wie Gul Darhe'el auszusehen. Kira konfrontiert den Mann mit den neuen Beweisen. Doch der besteht weiterhin darauf, Gul Darhe'el zu sein. Doch dann bricht er zusammen und gesteht alles. Er, Aamin Marritza, konnte die ganzen Verbrechen nicht mehr ertragen. Er hat sich verändert, für Cardassia. Er ist der Ansicht, dass Cardassia nur dann überleben wird, wenn es vor Bajor seine Schuld eingesteht. Doch Kira lässt ihn frei, denn wenn er an Stelle von Gul Darhe'el hingerichtet wird, dann wäre das ein weiterer Mord und Kira sieht ein, dass das Töten aufhören muss. Es sind schon zu viele gestorben. Als Kira und Odo Marritza zurück zu seinem Schiff bringen, dass ihn nach Kora II bringen soll, kommt plötzlich der Bajoraner Kainon und sticht Marritza nieder. Der Cardassianer stirbt. Auf die Frage nach dem Grund für den Angriff, meint der Mörder nur, dass es ein Cardassianer war und, dass das Grund genug ist. Kira jedoch entgegnet, dass es das nicht ist. Hintergrundinformationen * Dies ist der erste Auftritt von Gul Dukat nach dem Pilotfilm " " und " ". * Außerdem taucht in dieser Episode zum ersten Mal Robin Christopher als Neela auf. Die neue Assistentin von O'Brien wird im Staffelfinale noch eine tragende Rolle erhalten. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Gaststars * Marc Alaimo als Gul Dukat ** Tilo Schmitz * Robin Christopher als Neela * Norman Large als kobheerianischer Captain * Tony Rizzoli als Kainon * Ted Sorel als Minister Kaval * Harris Yulin als Aamin Marritza * Mark Allen Shepherd als Morn Verweise Undurchschaubare Marritza, Der en:Duet (episode) es:Duet nl:Duet